Destinos Entrelazados
by Keili14
Summary: -Desarrollando el siguiente Capitulo- Dicen que los destinos se pueden alterar, pero siempre terminaran igual... La Princesa después de descubrir que sera comprometida con un Príncipe Him. Decide escapar, pero él tampoco quiere casarse... y se encuentran... ¡Tu decides que pasara! Destiny-shot
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Se que no es común de mi subir y escribir mas de tres historias, pero sucedió una tragedia... ¡Se me perdió el Pendrive! Y ahí tenia todas las historias y capítulos que hacia, hasta que no lo encuentre no podre continuar con Intercambio de Roles, The Drama Never Start, PowerRock Z y We are a Team, ya que ahí tenia los capítulos a medias... así que deseenme suerte para encontrarlo pronto.**_

_**Y como tengo ganas de escribir, ademas de que hace tiempo quería escribir esto. Es una nueva idea de Fics, tal vez la usen o no.**_

_**Primero que nada:**_

_**ADVERTENCIA!**_

_**-Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia.**_

_**-Inspirado en Valiente, de disney.**_

_**-Los personajes tienen 15 años.**_

_**-Contiene muy poco Song-fic.**_

_**-Este Fanfic es un Destiny-Shot, consiste en que al final del Capitulo, se dejan Opciones que ustedes deben elegir y depende de lo que elijan cambiara la historia. Para bien o para mal, así que cuidado con lo que elijen (Jejeje, ¡sufran!).**_

_**Ahora si. ¡Comienza!**_

**Destinos Entrelazados**

**Dicen que el Destino esta entrelazado, que cualquier cambio puede alterarlo...**

El sol volvió a envolver al pueblo, sus rayos entraron por una ventana del castillo, dentro del cuarto, se hallaba una chica de oscuro cabello, frunció el ceño al sentir la luz golpear su cara. Cuando de un golpe los abrió, se sentó en su cama, sonrió al ver el amanecer a través del cristal. Se levanto de su cama, entro a su baño, al rato salio con un atuendo... no muy de princesa que digamos, tenia unas ropas de chica de pueblo, solo que no usaba falda. Tomo un arco y lo engancho en su hombro. Antes de salir, se coloco su aljaba, llena de flechas y salio del lugar.

Bajo, deslizándose por la baranda de la escalera. Una sirvienta llevaba un plato con manzanas verdes, su mano, de metiche, saco una, para luego dedicarse a buscar la salida del monumento de piedra.

\- ¡Kaoru! ¡Hija, espera! -llamo una mujer, mejor dicho la reina.

-Ahora no mama, sabes que hoy puedo salir -recordó conteniendo la alegría, salir del castillo, o mejor dicho, como ella solía llamar, prisión, era uno de los mejores días y no quería perder el tiempo con una charla con su madre.

-Pero hija, es importante -advirtió en el momento en que la chica subía a su caballo negro.

\- ¡Hablamos luego! -dio por finalizada la charla, comenzando a cabalgar a la salida del mural que había alrededor del castillo.

\- ¡Vuelve pronto! ¡Es realmente importante! -suspiro resignada, antes de mirar la carta que tenia desde hace rato.

.

Cabalgaba por lo largo del bosque, que estaba a las afueras del pueblo.

.

**Canción: Viento y Cielo alcanzar -Valiente, Disney**

**Letra: No me la aprendí bien, así que tal vez este algo cambiada, jeje.**

.

Saco el arco y tomo una flecha, apunto a un pedazo de madera circular.

**Hoy los vientos han llamado.**

**Los montes salvajes son.**

Soltó la flecha, dando justo en el punto rojo de la diana.

**Las montañas con su canto.**

**A la luz brillan mas.**

Tomo dos flechas mas y repitió la misma acción, dando en el blanco a las dianas dibujadas en los arboles.

**Cabalgar, a volar, viento y cielo alcanzar.**

**A volar, viento y cielo alcanzar.**

Mientras el caballo, saltaba un tronco, consiguió darle a una diana que estaba en lo alto de un árbol.

**Na na, na na na na, na na na na, na na na...**

.

Ya podía verse claramente en sol, apunto de entrar en la atardecer. Suspiro algo triste, el día estaba por terminar, volvió a mirar el arco entre sus manos, el dibujo que había conseguido hacer en su arco, parecía una marca... sonrió satisfecha.

.

**Secretos, en el bosque.**

**Los lagos, reflejando, el tiempo que paso.**

**Y yo escucho, lo que cuentan, mis sueños sostener.**

Ahora se encontraba escalando lo alto de una roca, para llegar a una cascada.

**Fuerte, como las tormentas, como águila viva, ser.**

**Cabalgar, a volar, viento y cielo alcanzar.**

**A volar, viento y cielo alcanzar.**

Al llegar, se paro con algo de perplejidad, aun no caía en el hecho de que había logrado llegar hasta arriba. Vio nuevamente el Sol, estaba en su punto de partida. Los rayos del sola, alumbraron la cascada, volviéndola, agua dorada, se acerco con confianza a ellas, deposito sus manos bajo esa lluvia y bebió de ella, no pudo evitar festejar un poco, había logrado lo que muy pocos conseguían.

**Viento y cielo alcanzar...**

**Alcanzar...**

Volvió al castillo, bajo de su caballo, al rato llego un hombre y se ocupo de que lo llevaran nuevamente al establo. Refunfuño molesta, odiaba que hagan eso, esta bien que lo haga con los demás caballos, pero detestaba que lo hagan con el suyo, ella quería hacerse responsable.

Intento ignorar eso.

Llego hasta el comedor, recibiendo los saludos de bienvenida, se sentó entre sus dos padres, miro con algo de antojo la comida sobre la mesa, una de las desventajas de salir, era que siempre se olvidaba de llevar comida. Había pollo, su estomago gruño dejando en claro, que quería comer, acerco su mano a una pata.

-Una princesa, no agarra la comida con las manos -pauso, suspiro algo molesta, poso su mirada en el tenedor, lo tomo y por fin pudo tomar su alimento- Y, ¿como te fue? -hablo por fin su madre, sonrió, ¿realmente quería saber lo que hizo?

-Bueno, bebí de las Cataratas de Fuego -dijo divertida, consiguiendo que el Rey se ahogue con su bebida (A: Busque información sobre la roca que escala, pero no me apareció nada, si alguien sabe como se llama dígame, por favor).

-Dicen que solo los valientes y antiguos reyes se atrevían a beber fuego -aclaro sonriendole a si hija.

-Espero que lo hallas pasado bien -hablo, consiguiendo que la chica de ojos esmeralda, borre su sonrisa. Ni siquiera había escuchado una sola palabra que dijo, suspiro resignada- Ahora, necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Que hice ahora? -pregunto confundida. Su padre se levanto de la mesa y salio del cuarto, dejando a las mujeres sola, eso si la tenso mucho.

-Esta mañana, llego una carta -mira a la chica, con tono tranquilo- Era de los Him.

\- ¿Que tengo que ver yo, en esto? -pregunto algo extrañada.

-El Rey acepto ofrecer a sus hijos para pretenderte -dijo feliz por la noticia.

\- ¿¡QUE!? -soltó desconcertada, levantándose de la silla y apoyando la palma de sus manos sobre la mesa de madera.

-Una princesa no levanta tanto la voz -regaño, la princesa ojiverde, volvió a sentarse consternada- Kaoru, esto lo hemos esperado desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

-Y supongo que tengo que hacerlo por que es mi deber -afirmo algo cabreada.

-Es tu deber y responsabilidad -aclaro.

-Pero, eso significa boda, ¡no quiero casarme! -advirtió, sabia muy bien a donde llevaba todo eso. Y lo mas odioso de todo esto, es que se tomaba su tiempo, solo para decirle algo que ya sabia desde un principio, pero, es muy pronto... demasiado pronto...

-Lo lamento, Kaoru, pero esta decidido -al momento de decir eso, la azabache golpeo la mesa con sus puños y salio del comedor, ignorando los llamados molestos de su madre.

.

Cuanto mas daño le hacia a esa madera era mejor, golpeaba la espada en mano contra la columna de su cuarto, solía hacer eso, para descargar su ira, pero parecía que nunca acabaría. Desearía que esa columna fueran esos tres imbéciles príncipes, así no tendría que casarse, realmente no recordaba conocerlos, tal vez ¡ni siquiera sabe quienes son!

Se tiro al suelo rendida, dejando la espada a un lado, cerro los ojos por un momento.

-No dejare que esto pase... No si puedo evitarlo...

.

Se podía ver a un barco, anclo cerca del puerto. De este tiraron una madera que unía el barco con el muelle y de estos bajaba la tripulación del otro Reino.

-Todo esto me parece una tontería -aclaro un azabache, bajando de un salto al muelle.

\- A mi también, pero si eso es lo que el Rey quiere -hablo un ojiazul, con algo de ironía. Esperando a sus dos hermanos.

-No se que de se quejan tanto, es una princesa despues de todo- hablo con algo de picardia, un pelirrojo tomando a los dos chicos de los hombros.

-Pues si eso piensas, te la doy hasta con moño -aclaro el azabache con sarcasmo, mientras el ojiazul hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-Oye, solo estoy intentando que esto no se vea tan malo -aclaro- No entiendo por que te pones asi, Butch.

-Es que, esto es injusto -afirmo cruzándose de brazos.

Contuvo una risa socorrona -Dices eso ahora... -se alejo de sus hermanos, dejando a un ojiverde desconcertado y un rubio sonriendo divertido.

.

-No... respiro... -a duras penas hablo, el vestido estaba muy ajustado, era un vestido verde manzana, muy hermoso... para su gusto, su cabello estaba bien peinado, aun no podía creer que su madre haya conseguido domar, por asi decirlo, su despeinada cabellera.

-Estas sencillamente preciosa -dijo, dejando de dar vueltas a su alrededor- Vamos hija.

\- ¿Pero como quieres que me mueva? -salio del cuarto- ¡Esta ajustado! No puedo ni siquiera respirar... -gruño frustrada.

.

-Aquí estamos, reunidos, para unir a nuestros reinos -hablo el Rey- Príncipes Him, sean bienvenidos...

Estos hicieron una reverencia- El placer es nuestro -contesto por todos el pelirrojo.

-Les presento a mi hija... -hablo esta vez la Reina.

Odiaba, realmente odiaba tener que entrar en frente de todo el Reino, suspiro calmándose, escucho ser llamada por su madre, relajo sus hombros y con la cabeza agachada, abrió la cortina, que había detras de los tronos, podía sentir las miradas sobre ella, no tenia pánico o algo parecido, solo que nunca había sido vista por el Reino como lo que en realidad era. Por esa razón siempre usaba esas ropas viejas para salir del castillo.

Se acerco hasta estar al lado de sus padres, cerro los ojos, levanto la vista y por fin se dedico a mirar a las personas que tenían sus miradas clavadas en ella, podía escuchar los murmuros, aunque no lograba entender que decían.

-La Princesa Kaoru - presento la Reina, sintiéndose orgullosa

La chica paso su vista por los tres, chicos, que... tal vez, alguno de ellos sea su futuro esposo, realmente no eran feos...pero aun así no quería casarse. Paso desde el rubio, al pelirrojo y luego...

Ese... no estaba tan mal, Butch al sentir, una mirada sobre el, volteo a ver por fin a la Princesa, realmente ni siquiera mirarla le había importado mucho, pero... al encontrarse con los ojos esmeralda de la chica, sintió una pequeña chispa... al igual que ella...

-Como dicen nuestras leyes, los jóvenes para competir por la mano de la Princesa, deben probar su valor en la fuerza o en las armas durante los juegos- recordaba las leyes la Reina- Solo los primogénitos pueden competir...

La azabache corto las miradas, para clavarla en su madre- ¿El primogénito? -miro al piso por un segundo antes de sonreír esperanzada.

-Nuestra costumbre dicta que el reto sea determinado por la misma Princesa -con eso fue suficiente.

-¡Arquería! Arquería -hablo por fin la chica, algo ansiosa, su madre volteo a verla con disgusto- Ah... -volvió a su "actuación"- Yo elijo... Arquería...

-Que los juegos comiencen -hablo el Rey.

.

\- ¿Quien de ustedes la quiere? -pregunto el pelirrojo tomando un arco del almacén.

-Es linda y todo, pero realmente no me interesa -aclaro el ojiazul, sacando algunas flechas.

-Es toda tuya -hablo con picardia, mirando al azabache- ¿Eh?

Voltea a ver a su hermano- ¿Mph? ¿Dijiste algo? -pregunto algo perdido.

Lo mira algo extrañado por la actitud- Tu... ¿La quieres?

\- ¿Que? No, no, claro que no -dijo buscando un arco.

-Ahora, que lo pienso, la Princesa no esta muy interesada que digamos -dijo el rubio.

-Tengo una idea, si nadie de nosotros, incluyéndola a ella, quiere casarse, fallemos en este reto de arquería, volvemos a nuestro Reino y todo se acabo -explico su plan, a lo cual los otros sonrieron de acuerdo.

.

\- ¡Arqueros a sus puestos! -dijo el Rey.

\- ¡Y que la flecha con suerte de en el blanco! -Kaoru, miro de reojo el arco que tenia oculto atrás de su asiento.

.

Como lo habían dicho, los dos primeros lanzaron las flechas, no tan lejos del blanco. Suspiro tranquilo, iba a ser sencillo, apunto al blanco, ¿que estaba haciendo? Volteo a ver a la chica de ojos verdes, por un momento pensó en dar en el blanco, sacudió su cabeza extrañado, pero eso solo legro que sus dedos pierdan fuerza y soltara la flecha, dando justo en el punto definido.

¡No puede ser! Que torpe...

Los dos príncipes restantes vieron a su hermano desconcertados.

\- ¿No se suponía que íbamos a fallar? -pregunto al aire el ojiazul.

Se podía escuchar las personas aplaudirle al aturdido ojiverde.

\- ¡Esperen! -soltó una sirvienta- ¿¡Donde esta la Princesa!?

Cerca del rubio apareció una chica con capa negra, se quito la capucha, era la princesa... pero ahora... tenia su cabello como siempre... despeinado.

-Yo soy Kaoru -se presento, sosteniendo un arco y dejando su capa caer al suelo- Soy la primogénita del Reino Utonio- dijo mirando a todos los espectadores- Y ahora, mi mano voy a defender -aclaro mirando con rencor a su madre.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto la mujer perpleja.

Intento prepararse para disparar, pero el vestido no se lo permitía- ¡Vestido inútil! -se quejo a lo bajo antes de moverse bruscamente descosiendolo, se miro a si misma, realmente no le importo, volvio su vista a la diana, apunto y lanzo, dando en el blanco.

\- ¡Kaoru, ya basta! -la mujer se levanto de su silla e intento alcanzar a su hija.

Camino frente a la diana del pelirrojo y volvió a dar en el blanco.

-Ni se te ocurra lanzar otra flecha.

Preparo la flecha, parando frente al ojiverde. Apunto, suspiro relajándose...

-Te lo prohíbo.

Lanzo la flecha, esta voló rápidamente hasta la diana y atravesó la otra flecha, para luego clavarse de la pata que sostenía la diana.

-Waaw... -soltó el joven, claramente sorprendido.

Pudo ver a lo lejos a su madre, verla con odio, mientras ella la veía con una mirada retadora.

.

-Empiezas a colmar mi paciencia, niña -la soltó bruscamente al momento de entrar al cuarto.

-Tu me obligas a hacerlo -contraataco, la chica molesta.

-Los humillaste y también a mi - (A: ¿Humillarlos? Para mi estaban bastante sorprendidos XD)

-Obedecí las reglas.

-Esto no cambia nada -aclaro acercándose furiosa a su hija- Tu, vas a casarte.

\- ¡Esto es injusto! -afirmo haciendo un puchero de disgusto- Tu quieres una boda, yo no quiero casarme.

-Yo soy la reina, tu eres la Princesa y mañana vas a casarte, QUIERAS O NO -azoto la puerta, dejando a la azabache perpleja.

-No... no voy a casarme -afirmo al aire, volteo a ver su capa. Iba a cometer una locura, pero lo haría.

.

\- ¿Que acaso no querías casarte? -pregunto el rubio.

\- ¿Que no ves que mentía? -hablo el pelirrojo, con sus codos apoyados sobre la cerca, donde guardaban los caballos.

-No fue apropósito -apretó fuertemente la madera, logrando que cruja un poco- solo solté la flecha y dio en el blanco, es todo.

-Si... que coincidencia -dijo el ojiazul con tono divertido.

-Cállate, Boomer -volteo a verlo con ojos asesinos.

-Hay va tu prometida... -hablo el ojirojo, viendo con algo de sospecha a la chica con esa capa negra, sabían perfectamente quien era, se acerco a un caballo y lo saco del corral- Algo se trae en manos...

.

-Vamos, Venus... -se subió y comenzó a cabalgar a la salida del pueblo.

.

\- ¿Estas esperando una invitación? -pregunto dándole al azabache un pequeño empujón, este lo mira interrogativo- Síguela y luego nos cuentas que paso -con esa aclaración el ojiazul solo lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Por que yo?

-Porque es tu novia -dijo Boomer divertido.

Gruño molesto, antes de salta por arriba de la cerca y buscar un caballo.

.

Ya había ido muy lejos o tal vez se desvió del camino, pues ya los arboles podían golpearla, una roca se interpuso en su camino, consiguiendo que su caballo frenara y la ojiverde cayera.

-Venus... -llamo algo disgustada. Comenzó a alejarse, pero a ella, realmente no le importaba, sabia que luego volvería, sintió un viento helado, pasar, consiguiendo que se cubra un poco mas con su capa. Ni siquiera quería moverse, se quedo ahí, cerro lentamente sus ojos...

Sintió unos pasos acercarse, creyó que era su mente, nadie supo de su escapada, pero eso, cambio al sentir una respiración en su nuca. Levanto la vista bruscamente, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes como el bosque, ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -pregunto algo disgustada.

-Saliste al bosque y me obligaron a buscarte -aclaro algo molesto, por la manera en la que le hablo.

\- ¿Obligaron? Pues vuelve y diles que no pienso volver -aclaro levantándose del suelo, se sacudió un poco el vestido y comenzó a alejarse.

-Oye, yo no soy tu sirviente -comienza a seguirla.

-Lo siento su alteza -dijo con burla.

Frunció un poco el ceño- Por cierto, linda actuación, la de hace unas horas. Es por eso que escapas, ¿no es así? No quieres casarte.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo -su camino es cortado, por el azabache.

-Claro que si, porque para empezar, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esta estúpida boda y ahora, la que escapa, es mi supuesta, comprometida.

-Pues si no quieres casarte, ¿por que no me dejas escapar y ya? -hablo con ironía antes de pasar a su lado.

-Ya te dije, me obligaron a seguirte -dijo, mientras ella suspiro frustrada, el sonríe satisfecho- Pero descuida, no diré a donde vas, mph, ni siquiera tu sabes a donde vas.

-A ti que te importa... -al fin, había hallado algo, era una cabaña, suspiro aliviada.

.

Abrió la puerta de madera, era una tienda, vendían muchas cosas de madera, se miraron algo extrañados antes de adentrarse un poco mas por el lugar.

-Oh.. Una pareja -dijo alguien dándoles un buen susto, era una mujer con un vestido rojo- Joven, ¿busca algún regalo para su pareja?

\- ¿Que? -soltó extrañado.

-No -si miran- No somos pareja -hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Solo conocidos...

-No, ni te conozco -aclaro la ojiverde cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de reojo.

-_Estamos comprometidos_... -aclaro sobándose el cuello.

-Oh... ¿Son de la realeza a algo así?

-Si... -balbuceo Kaoru.

\- ¿Y que esta haciendo jóvenes como ustedes de tan alta sociedad por estos lugares? -pregunto sospechosa.

-No queremos casarnos y ella esta escapando -señala a su prometida.

-Y el me esta siguiendo -aclaro, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Saben el riesgo que corren si no cumplen con _su destino_? -pregunto siniestra...

\- ¿Que riesgo? -pregunto Butch confundido.

-Si, ustedes se casan, es por que así lo quiso el destino y no puede ser alterado -aclaro.

"¿Destino? ¿Sera por eso que di en el blanco cuando debía fallar?" pensó el ojiverde extrañado.

-Es mi vida, puedo hacer lo que quiera -aclaro la azabache.

-Pero no solo cambias tu vida, Princesa -afirmo la mujer, vio un momento al azabache, dándole a entender a que se refería.

-Oiga, yo realmente no estoy interesada en que haga el -hablo.

-Bien, pueden ver, tal vez algo quieran llevarse -aclaro con una sonrisa.

Vio a los dos irse por el lado contrario, cada uno mirando cosas diferentes. Bajo su vista a la mano de la _Princesa_ y luego miro la mano del _Príncipe_. Sonrió, una idea se cruzo por su cabeza, pero... no estaba segura.

**-Encadenar**

**-No encadenar**

**.**

_**Eso es todo! Espero sus opciones, el que tenga mas votos gana! **_

_**Una cosa que me di cuenta, es que algunas de ustedes, no saben que pueden dear un REVIEW sin tener cuenta. Lo digo para que voten jejeje**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Bueno, no se si Dumah se acordó pero por las dudas lo digo, me fui de vacaciones, quería subirlo antes de irme pero no pude T^T Okey.**_

_**¡AH! Encontré el Pendrive! Estaba en mi short, que fue a para al lavarropa .-. Sobrevivió, no se como pero esta vivo, así que subo esta y sigo con los demás caps.**_

***Contando los votos* **

**Encadenar**

Sonrió satisfecha, si, esa seria una buena opción, levanto sus manos, estas desprendieron una neblina azul oscuro, con unos pequeños rayos brillantes. Se formaron unas serpientes, cada una de estas se arrastro, hasta estar al lado de los azabaches. Sacaron su lengua con su típico sonido, preparadas como si de una presa se tratara, saltaron a la muñeca de estas, al estar cubriéndola, mordieron su cola y se hicieron de piedra. Justo al momento, una cadena de magia color verde, los unió. Sintieron un tiron y bruscamente se chocaron, quedando sus labios muy cerca.

\- ¿¡Que demonios!? -dijeron al mismo tiempo, se alejaron cuando, volvieron a acercarse, vieron sus muñecas, oh no... no no...

-Estamos... -hablo el ojiverde algo confundido.

\- ¡**Encadenados**! -grito la chica.

-Si, así es -voltean a ver a la mujer- No dejare que ustedes alteren el destino por unos simples caprichos.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Eres una bruja!? -afirmo mas que pregunto. Esta sonrió como respuesta- P-pero aunque sea, lance un hechizo o una poción de amor, pero no me castigue así -hablo cruzándose de brazos, el azabache rodó los ojos algo fastidiado.

-Calmense, esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, ademas, no puedo forzar a una persona amar. Pero si puedo incitarla a amar -hablo sonriendo con cierta picardia.

\- ¡Pues yo nunca me enamoraría de une engendro como él! -advirtió.

-Espera un momento, ¿¡como me llamaste!? -dijo el molesto.

-Como lo escuchaste.

-Al menos yo no soy una niña caprichosa que solo piensa en ella.

\- ¿¡Que es lo que dijiste!?

\- ¿Ahora eres sorda? Que mala suerte tengo...

\- Tu... -hablo entre dientes...- ¡Imbécil! - comienza a golpearlo.

\- ¡Oye no es justo! ¡Yo no puedo golpearte! -sostiene sus muñecas, alejándose un poco.

\- ¡Paren! Cielos... Son perro y gato... -niega con la cabeza algo agotada. Se pone entre medio de ellos- Así, no conseguirán nada.

-Pues entonces quita esta cadena -pidió Kaoru.

-No lo haré, pero recuerden esta frase y la cadena se ira... -la miran con cierta curiosidad- "El Amor los encadenara y la cadena desaparecerá" -se miran con muecas de asco.

-Olvídalo -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien... solo hay otra solución.

-Has tu magia...

-Espera niño bonito, suficiente tengo con la Princesa -afirmo, algo cansada- Hay una manera de quitar la cadena. Tendrán que ir a las ruinas, ahi esta la "llave" para desataros, pero les advierto que sera un largo viaje. Y el camino esta lleno de peligros.

-Mhp... ¿Viaje peligroso o Encadenada? -dijo la princesa- Prefiero morir, ¿tienes algún mapa o algunos inicios para encontrarlo?

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo...

-Valla... estan dispuesto a hacerlo. Eso es sorprendente... -afirmo, sorprendida. Se acerco a un armario- En todo caso... mejor toma esto príncipe -abre un armario y saca una capa con capucha negra como la que tiene la ojiverde- Sera mejor que nadie sepa que son de la realeza y esto les servirá mucho, joven.

-Mph... -sacudió un poco la tela. Paso la tela por su espalda y lo abrocho.

-Aquí tienen... -le entrega a la azabache una hoja doblada- Llegaran al tercer día.

\- ¿Tres días? -hablo sorprendida.

-Si, mi niña, así que lo mejor es que ya se marchen -los empujo a la salida y cerro la puerta.

-Espere, creo que también... -ya no estaba la cabaña. Suspiro sonoramente, volteo a ver disgustada a su acompañante.

-Ya es muy de noche... lo mejor seria dormir -aclaro, mirando el cielo e ignorando la mirada que le mandaba su prometida.

-Al menos tienes cerebro para algo -aclaro divertida. Él suelta una risa ronca.

-Pues, entérate "Princesa" que no solo tengo cerebro para eso -se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro, antes de caminar a la par de ella y alejarse, mientras ella lo veía incrédula.

\- ¡Oye! -soltó al sentir la cadena, esta la tironeaba, ya que el ojiverde se alejaba.

.

Había luna llena esa noche alumbrando las penumbras del bosque. Miraba con atención las llamas de la fogata que hace poco el azabache había construido.

Esa noche si que hacia frió y eso que ella estaba acostumbrada a los vientos helados del bosque, se cubrió un poco mas con su capa. Vio a su prometido sentarse frente a ella, dejando un poco de leña a su lado.

-Si lo que dijo esa mujer es verdad, me lamento por no haber traído mi espada -afirmo algo frustrado.

-Yo tengo mi arco, al menos... -aclaro mirando a un punto indefinido del fuego ardiente.

Levanto la vista, mirando a la chica, sonrió un poco, antes de clavar la vista en el suelo.

-Entonces... ¿por que no quieres casarte? -pregunto curioso. La escucho suspirar frustrada, cosa que le dio gracia. Por alguna razón, le gustaba verla enojada.

-Bueno... no es como si importara pero... -bajo su mirada, algo avergonzada- No estoy lista para esto...

-¿Mph? ¿Lista? Ya veo... crees que eso es demasiado para ti ¿no? -ella volteo a verlo con un leve sonrojo- Yo opino igual... -aclaro, consiguiendo que se sorprenda- Ellos dicen que te preparan para eso, pero aun así no estas listo...

Bajo la mirada, antes de sonreír- Al menos pensamos igual en algunas cosas -sintió otro brisa, consiguiendo que sienta escalofríos- Sera mejor que me valla a dormir.

\- ¿Tienes frió? -pregunto extrañado.

\- ¿Tu no?

-Estoy acostumbrado por los climas en mi reino.

-Mph... que suerte por ti... -se recostó en el suelo y cerro sus ojos.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

\- ¿Quieres acostarte en mi regazo?

\- ¿¡Que!? -soltó ella reincorporándose y mirando al joven con un pequeño rubor.

-Yo solo digo, ya que no dejas de moverte, no consigues estar cómoda -aclaro.

-Prefiero quemarme en el fuego, que estar aunque sea cerca de ti... -aclaro algo asqueada pero sonrojada.

-Como quieras... -volvió su vista en el fuego, ella miro al piso. Realmente estaba considerando esa idea, suspiro frustrada y se acerco al azabache- ¿Mhp?

-No voy a acostarme en tu regazo, pero al menos tu hombro servirá -afirmo algo frustrada y avergonzada.

-Esta... ¿bien? -Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él y muy pronto comenzó a sentir el sueño, pero una curiosidad invade su mente.

\- ¿Tu no vas a dormir? -pregunto curiosa.

-En un rato... me quedare despierto, solo por si acaso... -aclaro.

-Como quieras...

.

-Esto me preocupa... ella no viene -afirmo una rubia.

-Seguro se escapo -aclaro una pelirroja- Valla prima mía...

\- ¿Se escapo? ¡Hay que ir a buscarla! -afirmo preocupada la de ojos zafiro.

-Si... pero no deben saber que nos fuimos -aclaro- Miyako, saldremos mañana, si nos vamos ahora seria muy obvio...

-Esta bien, Momoko...

.

Ya era de mañana, el ojiverde abrió sus ojos, vio la madera quemada y un pequeño humo salir de estos. Volteo a ver a su costado y sonrió, _olía a jazmín_, volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Dispuesto a dormir de nuevo. Unos ruidos, los abrió de golpe, había algo ahí.

-Kaoru... Kaoru... -la movió del hombro apenas.

\- ¿Mhp? -soltó adormecida, lo miro quedando a pocos centímetros, aturdida abrió su boca para articular palabra, que murió en su garganta al sentir la mano del azabache cubrir sus labios.

-Shh... -otro ruido, se levantaron, esperando cualquier cosa. Las hiervas dejaron de sacudirse... de estos salio un lobo dispuesto a atacarlos. El joven aparto a la princesa, esta cayo al suelo. El animal consiguió tirarlo al suelo, se agarro el brazo con fuerza. El animal lo asecho antes de lanzarse a él otra vez.

\- ¡Butch! -una flecha atravesó la cabeza del lobo, matándolo en el momento. Volvió a respirar tranquilo, al momento de ver a la ojiverde sentarse a su lado- ¿Estas bien? -pregunto preocupada.

-Si estoy bien -aclaro sonriendo.

-No es cierto... -Deshizo su sonrisa- Muéstrame el brazo...

\- ¿Que? N-no...

-Hazlo -ordeno, comenzando a molestarse.

-Te digo que estoy bien -afirmo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡No es cierto! -afirmo- Muéstrame.

\- ¡No!

-Pues lo vere por mi cuenta -quito bruscamente la mano, consiguiendo que el azabache suelte un quejido adolorido- ¡Lo siento! -se alejo algo apenada, antes de volver a mirar de cerca. Un arañazo, lo sabia, por suerte no era muy profunda, pero eso no significaba que no sea dolorosa- Así que estabas bien, ¿no? -dijo mirándolo con enojo.

-Oye, esto no es nada.

Suspiro resignada, bajo la mirada- No tienes remedio... -aclaro, vuelve a verlo- Al menos lo desinfectare... -afirmo levantándose, consiguiendo que Butch la mire confundido.

-No necesito que lo hagas.

-No te lo estoy preguntando.

.

Rompió un pedazo de su vestido, realmente no le importaba mucho. Lo mojo en el lago, lo escurrió, dejando que las gotitas caigan sobre el agua, produciendo un sonido agradable. Aparto un poco la ropa que estorbaba, consiguiendo que el joven sienta un escalofrio a su tacto. Dolor.

Se aparto bruscamente- ¡Eso duele! -afirmo adolorido.

-Oh vamos, no seas un llorón -rodó los ojos- Seguro tuviste peores golpes que este -intento acercarse-.

\- ¡Olvídalo! -se alejo-.

-Butch, quédate quieto- ordeno molesta.

Acerco rápidamente el trapo mojado, pero este la tomo de la muñeca, perdió el equilibrio, cayendo arriba de ella.

Sus respiraciones eran cortadas y sus alientos chocaban. Se miraban por constantes segundos. La Princesa suspiro.

-Yo... lo haré con cuidado... -hablo, Kaoru. El ojiverde, se quito algo aturdido. Ella tomo con delicadeza el brazo lastimado, tomo nuevamente el trapo, que hace poco se le había caído. Comenzó a a pasarlo de manera tan suave, que lo hacia temblar.

Al terminar, rompió otro pedazo de su vestido y cubrió la herida. Soltó el aire satisfecha.

-Listo... -aclaro.

-Realmente no era necesario que lo hagas -volvió a decir, consiguiendo que ella suspire con algo de frustración.

-Ya veo por que no querías -rió divertida- Nunca creí que un chico haga tanta historia por una herida.

-Mejor cállate, _niña caprichosa_.

-Y tu eres un _niño llorón_.

Niega con la cabeza, antes de volver a mirarla- Mejor nos vamos, es un largo camino y tenemos que ir a pie.

-Como quieras -tomo su arco.

\- ¿Como quieras? Tu eres la que quiere quitarse la cadena -aclaro.

-Si, tienes razón -apoyo antes de comenzar a alejarse con paso veloz, cabe aclarar que apropósito.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Para! -hablo a duras penas intentando no caer.

-Eso mismo hiciste tu -se detuvo, antes de mirar la cadena, que cada vez que se alejaban brillaba y cuando estaban cerca se hacia invisible.

-Mhp, vengativa ¿eh? -soltó burlón.

-Si, digamos que si.

Rió divertido- Espero que seas una experta con ese arco, porque hay que desayunar -aclaro caminando , dejando a la joven aturdida.

\- ¿Disculpa? Yo no cocino -afirmo, colocando sus manos en la cintura y mirándolo incrédula.

\- ¿Crees que yo si? -pregunto con sarcasmo- ¿Que prefieres? -voltea a mirarla- ¿Pescado o ciervo?

-Odio el pescado -aclaro con asco.

-Pues cacemos un ciervo -sonrió, consiguiendo que ella se sonrojara.

.

-Oye... no vino aun, ¿crees que se haya perdido? -pregunto el ojiazul algo preocupado.

-Tal vez, lo mejor seria... -paro de golpe- Callado -detuvo el camino del rubio con su brazo.

Dos personas con capaz se detuvieron en un pared. Una de estas jalo de una antorcha y apareció un pasadizo, se adentraron en este.

-Hay que seguirlos -afirmo el pelirrojo, apunto de dirigirse.

\- ¿Pero que hay de Butch? -pregunto el rubio, el ojirrojo volteo a verlo.

**-Seguir a las personas.**

**-Buscar a Butch.**

_**...**_

_**Vale! Hasta aquí lo dejo! Espero sus votos!**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
